Para vivir sin ti
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sakura tiene un pasado oculto en el que interfieren sentimientos que ella preferiría olvidar ¿Pero qué sucede cuándo el heredero Uchiha se ve implicado en su futuro? Quizá solo la verdad pueda salvar su amor.
1. Chapter 1

Etto... Mary dice: ¡hola sempais! :D Es la primera vez que me meto aquí para escribir un fic SasuSaku, porque bueno, creí que algo sobre Sasuke *¬* faltaba en mis fics. ¡Así que aquí estoy! XD

Espero que os guste y sea de su agrado.

ATENCIÓN: Este fic es de universo ALTERNO, y; Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si mío fuera ¬¬ Sakura no habría matado a Sasori Danna.

* * *

><p><strong>PARA VIVIR SIN TI.<strong>

**SASUSAKU **

**1.**

El día se podía considerar perfecto. A la aldea estaban llegando muchas personas importantes, entre ellas se consideraba a Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero del clan Uchiha. Caminaba por las ajetreadas calles tratando de evitar a cualquiera que quisiera trabar conversación con él. Después de todo el nuevo chisme que se había alzado sobre su hermano mayor Itachi se había propagado por todos lados en tan poco tiempo. El único sobreviviente del holocausto Uchiha, o más bien, el único joven heredero. Había alguien más, Madara, que también había sobrevivido a la traición de su hermano. Muchos habían dicho que Sasuke era la imagen viva de Itachi y que se parecía más a su hermano que a su propio padre. Aquello lo hacía enfurecer, porque aún había personas que lo decían, aún se sentía opacado por la sombra de su hermano.

De tan solo pensar en él Sasuke se estremecía de furia. Tan solo al pensar en el rostro de Itachi aquella noche, y él tan débil como siempre no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Recordaba aquella noche de hace nueve meses tanto como una bendición y una meta como una maldición que le causaría sufrimiento por siempre. Porque a pesar de que vengara a toda su familia, nunca la recuperaría. Madara por otro lado había enviado a Sasuke con Orochimaru, un viejo amigo de él que había dicho lo cuidaría. Ahora, él, Orochimaru y su aprendiz Kabuto, regresaban a Konoha después de un largo periodo de ausencia.

Con sus 19 años, Sasuke no solo era el joven más cotizado de todo lugar al que fuera, se trataba de un personaje importante por el cual las chicas suspiraban al pasar y muy pocas no lo hacían. Bueno, que con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que parecían cubrir el cielo de noche de una manera tan brillante, con esos cabellos del mismo color que hacían resaltar su blanca piel, ¿qué mujer no lo desearía? Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como un rey incluso cuando no era más que un noble. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a los demás como anexos de su vida que solo servían para adularlo y admirarlo. No conocía el amor, pero las mujeres le sobraban, así que como cualquier joven de su edad no desaprovechaba una noche de aventura.

-Me da gusto volver- dijo Orochimaru con su voz aguda mirando hacia afuera del carruaje donde iban montados los tres, sonreía de oreja a oreja –Hace mucho que no piso tierra conocida-

-Vaya que sí, Orochimaru samma- dijo Kabuto mirando a su maestro y sonriendo -¡Madara se pondrá feliz de poder volver a ver a su sobrino, Sasuke!-

-Hmph- contesto Sasuke que también miraba hacia la ventana con la cabeza recargada en su mano, no tenía emoción alguna en su expresión –Como si Madara se pudiera sentir así-

Kabuto y Orochimaru le prestaron atención e hicieron sus sonrisas menos perceptibles. Sasuke no había estado de acuerdo en volver a Konoha, simple y sencillamente todo lugar que rodeaba ese sitio le recordaba lo que jamás podría volver a tener. Suspiro fuerte sin dejar ver que muy adentro sufría y miro a sus acompañantes.

-Me parece que estas siendo muy injusto, Sasuke kun- dijo Orochimaru –Madara también ha sufrido la pérdida de todo el clan, después de todo, también formaba parte de la familia-

-Ustedes deben apoyarse, después de todo no tienen a nadie más- contesto Kabuto con voz seria

-Hmph- respondió Sasuke molesto –Él no ha sufrido tanto como yo y nunca lo hará. Le ha convenido todo este asunto de Itachi- aquel nombre le produjo una sensación de malestar muy diferente a la tristeza –Viniendo al tema ¿has encontrado algún tipo de información sobre Itachi?- pregunto esta vez mirando atentamente a Orochimaru

-Lo último que sé es lo último que te dije- respondió el pelilargo y se encogió de hombros –Itachi se ha unido a Akatsuki- el mayor tuvo como única reacción del pelinegro un ligero bufido, una fina línea apretada en sus labios y el coraje de éste mismo.

-¡Que inútil investigación estás haciendo entonces Orochimaru!- contesto malhumorado el Uchiha. Orochimaru, ya acostumbrado a los arranques de furia de Sasuke no se inmuto y sonrió más

-Bueno, bueno- dijo con voz serpentín y paso su lengua por sus labios lentamente- Itachi se sabe esconder mucho, y los Akatsuki se caracterizan por no ser localizados- su sonrisa se desapareció –Y si son encontrados, no dudan en asesinar Sasuke-

Sasuke ya no se molesto en mirarlo más y el silencio que reino ese pequeño espacio fue un tanto incomodo para Kabuto quien movía las manos y de vez en cuando se tronaba los nudillos.

-_Bueno, al fin y al cabo. Ahora estoy en casa- _Pensó Sasuke mientras por la ventana comenzaba a alzarse la mansión de lo que una vez hubiera sido el clan Uchiha.

-¡Rápido Sakura!- grito una chica de cabellos rubios sujetos en una cola de caballo y un vestido morado mientras corría por un pasillo largo -¡No te atrases, Madara te quiere ver a su lado esta noche!-

-¡Ya voy, Ino!- grito la peli rosa mientras se ponía un zapato de tacón color vino que iba perfecto con su vestido largo y ondeante de color rojo también. A Sakura le sacaba de quicio tener que apurarse con estos asuntos, decía el dicho "Vísteme despacio que voy deprisa", aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír mientras Ino se paraba frente a una puerta y se estiraba el vestido y acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Estás lista?- le pregunto su amiga y Sakura asintió –Entonces, vamos- le dedico una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta.

Inmediatamente el sonido de la música les llego a los oídos y deleito a ambas con una suave representación de piano y un violín. Sakura e Ino entraron y mientras que Ino se molestaba un poco porque nadie había volteado a verlas, Sakura suspiro de alivio porque así fuera. Caminaron entre el montón de gente que venía a festejar la llegada de Sasuke.

Ino fue a saludar a sus amigos Chouji y Shikamaru que se hallaban plantados en frente de la mesa de bocadillos, mientras el primero devoraba todo lo que tocaban sus manos. Sakura se dedico a buscar con la mirada a Madara. Aunque el hombre era imponente se perdía entre tanto gentío. Una mano se poso en su hombro y Sakura giro a ver. Se trataba de Tenten que llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y le sonreía abiertamente.

-Hola Sakura. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo la castaña y Sakura después de sonreír la abrazo

-¡Tenten!- grito Sakura con alegría. Luego de unos instantes ambas se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vaya que has cambiado mucho- dijo Tenten mirándola de arriba abajo y sonriendo todavía más -¿Qué tal te ha ido?- espero unos segundos para luego desaparecer su sonrisa y mirar a su amiga seriamente -¿Sigues siendo su amante?- pregunto muy discretamente asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírlas, la sonrisa de Sakura se ensombreció un poco

-Pues si- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente –Pero la verdad es que un trato es un trato. Madara me salvo la vida. Yo se la debo-

Tenten suspiro y luego de eso hubo un silencio poco común entre ellas.

-¿Y a ti?- pregunto Sakura volviendo a sonreír -¿Qué tal te va con Neji san?-

Inmediatamente Tenten volvió a sonreír y se puso roja.

-Bien- se limito a decir –Neji es… bueno…- se quedo callada mirando el suelo con gesto tímido y Sakura sonrió

-Venga, ¿nada más eso han hecho?- pregunto con burla en la voz y Tenten la miro con una sonrisa pícara

-Bueno, eso es algo privado Sakura chan- contesto –Cuando estemos más solas me encargare de contarte como me ha ido-

-Buenas noches- dijo Neji que recién llegaba vestido con un traje negro –Sakura… hace mucho tiempo que no te veo-

-¡Hola Neji!- saludo Sakura mirando como el Hyuga le ponía un brazo en la cintura a Tenten y se sonrojaba un poco

-¿No te importa si… me la robo un rato?- pregunto él y Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-No, para nada. Ahorita estaba buscando a Naruto ¿No lo han visto?- pregunto tratando de usar de excusa a su amigo Naruto para salir de ahí

-Hum. Seguramente esta con Lee- dijo Tenten adelantándose a Neji –Y Lee seguro que esta platicando con Kiba, y ellos seguramente están en el ponche-

-Bueno… gracias. Entonces los dejo. Nos vemos al rato- dijo Sakura y se alejo un poco de la pareja. Les dio la espalda y se dispuso a reanudar su trabajo de buscar a Madara entre el gentío.

Sakura consideraba a Tenten una de sus mejores amigas, quizá incluso la mejor. Ser la amante de Madara le había conferido muchos beneficios, uno de ellos había sido que Tenten era algo así como su "dama de compañía" con la que había pasado mucho tiempo riendo, jugando, leyendo, etc…

Pero hasta hace un año Neji Hyuga, heredero de la segunda rama de su clan se había enamorado de Tenten y ella de él. Luego de verse a escondidas tantas veces, Neji decidió hacerla su prometida. Sakura estaba muy feliz por ella y se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado a un hombre que la quisiera, aún a pesar de que ese hombre fuera el sujeto más frío que en su vida hubiera conocido.

Pero hasta cierto punto como la envidiaba. Deseaba tener lo mismo que Neji y Tenten tenían porque ¡demonios! Parecía que mirándose decían más que con palabras pudiera expresarse, algo que Neji disfrutaba mucho ya que no era un tío de muchas palabras, y Tenten era la única que lo entendía.

-Sakura- dijo una voz grave y profunda. Antes de girarse Sakura sabía quién era –Te había estado esperando. He venido a buscarte- se giro y vio al anfitrión de tremenda fiesta sonriéndole de manera que pretendía ser amable pero era algo escalofriante

-Lo siento mucho, Madara samma- contesto ella haciendo una reverencia –Lo estaba buscando-

-No importa Sakura- dijo el mayor y cuando Sakura se levanto Madara ya tenía una mano rodeando su cintura. Recordó a Neji y Tenten y la manera en que era distinta su posición y se sintió mal, como si dentro algo se hubiera roto –Ahora vámonos a saludar a mis amigos-

Madara se bufaba de sus amigos con Sakura, porque sabía que entre más la presentaba más envidia le tenían. Más les corroía el deseo de que Madara les prestara un poco de su atención al mismo tiempo que temían su desaprobación. Pero la historia era la misma de siempre, Madara la presentaba y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, la cintura, e incluso algunas veces le masajeaba el trasero. Sakura entonces sentía contraerse todos sus músculos, y se lanzaba ánimos ella misma mientras se decía que eso era lo que hacían los amantes. Entonces sus amigos le hacían cumplidos por su gran suerte y Madara se despedía para presumirla a más gente. ¡Como odiaba la manera en que la trataba! Pero se lo debía, y siempre se lo repetía.

Luego de media hora de rondar y repetir la escena varias veces, Madara por fin se detuvo a tomar vino con unos hombres mayores y dejando libre a Sakura para que fuera con sus amigos. Sakura, no sintiéndose con ganas salió con cuidado al balcón y se quedo a mirar la luna mientras esta iluminaba el último carruaje de la fila. Sakura lo miro unos segundos con curiosidad. Del transporte salió un joven de cabellos negros y porte erguido. Altanero se paso las manos sobre el cabello y lo acomodo un poco. Tenía un rostro tan perfecto que Sakura, desde donde estaba observando se quedo petrificada como estatua mientras su corazón se disparaba de manera frenética.

Sasuke bajo del último carruaje que arribaba a la mansión, seguido por Orochimaru y Kabuto. El cochero que le había abierto la puerta hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches Sasuke samma- dijo con voz ronca –Permítame anunciarle su llegada a su tío-

-No te molestes- dijo Sasuke pasándolo de largo –Tú encárgate de llevar a los caballos al establo y darles agua. Yo me encargare de anunciarme- se paso la mano por el cabello y se acomodo unos cabellos que estaba fuera de su lugar y siguió su camino.

-Buenas noches- dijo Orochimaru tras él mientras dejaba en los brazos del joven su saco. Siguió a Sasuke a prudente distancia ya que la última noticia sobre el paradero de Itachi le había caído de hígado a su "protegido". Kabuto le siguió el paso al pelilargo en silencio.

Visitar a su tío definitivamente no figuraba entre los lugares favoritos de Sasuke, la simple mueca de disgusto que tenía en la cara dejaba eso más claro que el agua. Pero aquello dejo de ser tan molesto cuando una vez adentro todas las miradas de los invitados de su tío se fijaron en él. Las mujeres presentes comenzaron a lanzar risitas tontas mientras jugaban con sus largos cabellos. Los hombres se sentían intimidados, sentían envidia o simplemente lo tomaban con indiferencia. Aquellos susurros de admiración pronto se convirtieron en susurros que pasaban chismes, historias relatadas en esa ausencia tan larga que dio lugar a muchos rumores indiscretos, por no decir molestos y falsos.

Sasuke dio grandes zancadas haciendo que la gente que se encontraba en su camino se moviera hacia otro lado, tratando de estorbarle lo menos posible. Aquel silencio que llamo la atención del anfitrión lo hizo abrirse paso entre la multitud mientras curvaba una sonrisa autoritaria hacia su sobrino.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo mientras extendía su mano y esperaba que Sasuke se la apretara –Me alegra mucho que hayas podido asistir a esta humilde comida- había un tono burlón y sarcástico en su voz

-Buenas noches tío- dijo Sasuke luego de unos segundos mientras estrechaba la mano de Madara –Me alegra volver a casa-

Pero Sasuke ya no consideraba este lugar como su casa, no realmente. Luego de aquella noche. Recordó los ojos negros de Itachi mientras blandía su espada y lo hería justo en el hombro izquierdo, produciéndole un enorme dolor físico, pero ni mucho menos el suficiente para terminar con su vida. Recordó aquel viento frío que le había helado los huesos y lo hacía estremecerse. Se trago aquel sabor metálico que le subía por la garganta y miro alrededor.

-Seguramente estás cansado- dijo Madara sonriendo

-Uf, que le dieran si él tiene derecho a estar cansado- dijo Orochimaru detrás de Sasuke y extendiendo la mano a Madara

-¡Orochimaru!- dijo el pelinegro con voz amable correspondiendo el apretón de manos –Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo-

-Vaya que ha sido mucho tiempo- contesto Orochimaru y ambos compartieron unas cuantas palabras más que Sasuke no se molesto en escuchar.

-¡Sasukeeeee!- escucho entonces y giro a ver al propietario de aquella hiperactiva voz -¡Jo! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!-

Sasuke odiaba a Naruto. Pero era una de las únicas personas a las que consideraba realmente como un amigo y alguien en quien confiar. Y Kami samma estaba de testigo, aquello no era nada fácil.

-Naruto- susurro entreteniéndose en pensar si debía de saludarlo o pasar de largo e ignorarlo. Naruto llego a donde estaba así que lo segundo ya no podía ser una opción. Notó que en estos nueve meses no había cambiado mucho, era el mismo Naruto de siempre. Él en cambio se sentía más alto, más fuerte, más inteligente y calculador, al mismo tiempo que desconfiado y orgulloso -¿Qué va?-

-Jajaja. Aquí he venido solo a visitar a los viejos amigos- Naruto señalo hacia atrás donde venían corriendo Lee y Kiba con Akamaru -¿Y tú? Este milagro que te dejas ver y nos honras con tu presencia- en lo que terminaba la oración, Lee y Kiba llegaron junto a ellos. Los dos también mostraban unas enormes sonrisas, Sasuke los miro y levanto la ceja

-¿Y ustedes que están así de felices?- pregunto tratando de sonar cortés y sonrió burlón -¿Es acaso que ya tienen una mujer que les acompañe en su lecho?-

-¡No sé cómo puedes decir eso si acabas de llegar!- dijo Kiba estrechándole la mano a Sasuke -¡Maldición, es que como a ti no te faltan mujeres!- Akamaru apoyo a su amo ladrando

-Hmph- contesto Sasuke mientras le daba la mano a Lee y este se la estrechaba fuertemente

-Es sencillamente bueno que tu llama de la juventud esta tan encendida como siempre Sasuke san- ante el comentario del cejotas Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros

-¿Y qué has hecho esta temporada?- pregunto Naruto curioso mirando a su amigo y palmeándole la espalda

-Jum. Eso no te importa Naruto- le contesto metiendo sus manos en las bolsas del saco -¿Y ustedes, que han hecho?-

-Mmm. Sigues tan grosero como de costumbre- susurro Naruto por lo bajo y luego sonrió abiertamente –He estado entrenando con Jiraiya y ahora soy capaz de derrotarte teme- levanto el puño y lanzó varios golpes a la nada, la brisa de aire que provocaba movió los cabellos de Sasuke que no parpadeo ante la acción de su amigo. Suspiro

-Veo que no has cambiado nada- dijo entonces y luego volvió a sonreír burlonamente –Sigues creyendo que eres mejor que yo, hmph-

-Jajaja- rió Kiba estruendosamente haciendo que algunas personas giraran a verle, Akamaru montado en su cabeza ladró –Naruto idiota. De verdad te sigues creyendo mejor que Sasuke-

-¡Oye, oye!- grito Naruto -¡A ti nadie te está preguntando remedo de perro!-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme remedo de perro, intento fallido de humano?- respondió Kiba

-Es bueno verlo con tantas esperanzas, Kiba- dijo Lee sonriendo y tratando de calmar a Naruto que estaba a punto de romper en otra discusión con Kiba

-Veo que has regresado- comentó otra voz y Sasuke giro a ver a Neji que sonreía altaneramente, había dejado a Tenten a con su prima y con Sakura que recién había entrado del balcón –Y no has cambiado mucho-

-Bueno, tú tampoco Neji- respondió Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa un poco menos altanera que hace unos momentos. Entre muchos conversadores prefería a Neji porque simple y sencillamente todo lo que salía de su boca no eran cosas sin sentido, como aquí con los otros tres acompañantes que tenía solía suceder.

-Je- sonrió Neji mientras cerraba los ojos

-Bueno. Me retiro por el momento- anuncio el pelinegro mirando a sus compañeros

-Hmph. Está bien- le contesto Naruto irritado por el comportamiento de todos sus compañeros para con él. Sasuke comenzó a andar hacia otro lado.

-Eh Neji ¿Dónde está Tenten?- le pregunto Lee al oji blanco y Sasuke se quedo helado un momento al escuchar ese nombre.

Tenten le había parecido otra buena excusa para irse con Orochimaru hace dos años y medio. Había trabajado como simple sirvienta y dama de compañía para las interminables amantes de Madara. Hubo un tiempo en el que Sasuke había creído sentir algo por ella mientras andaban juntos por el mercado. Era la única chica que le había hecho pensar que no era tan especial como se creía. Pero cuando le sonreía, Sasuke se creía que significaba algo para él.

Claro, hasta que descubrió que ella y Neji mantenían una relación amistosa gracias a Lee el siempre alegre y compañero de Neji. Entonces todo se fue al traste, una tarde de verano Lee le quiso presentar a él y a Naruto a Neji, porque el tío de él, Hiashi Hyuga estaba pensando que debía salir a más fiestas y convivir con más gente. Entonces Neji conoció a Tenten y la envolvió entre hermosas palabras que raramente se le podía ver salir de la boca. Y Tenten se enamoro.

Con el resto de la historia es lo mismo. Sasuke nunca le dijo nada a Neji y Tenten, porque valoraba la amistad que mantenía con los dos, pero le había resultado como algo bueno luego de que se diera cuenta de que tendría que pasar una larga temporada con Orochimaru. Y así fue, lo último que supo de la relación amorosa de Tenten y Neji fue que él le había pedido matrimonio. Hubo varias revueltas que llegaron a sus oídos, y cada vez se sentía morir de nuevo. Y ahora… lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver a ver a Tenten.

-Hum, ¿por qué te interesa saber, Lee?- pregunto Neji con voz molesta y Sasuke negó con la cabeza, como si aquello hubiera estado dedicado a él y siguió caminando.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? Se aceptan reviews con sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones o tomatazos XD<p>

Sí, en realidad me parece que el SasuTen es algo raro, pero me pareció interesante poner a sufrir un poco más a Sasuke para luego darse cuenta de lo mucho que le ayuda Sakura ^^u

Si la historia les ha gustado, por favor dejen reviews. Que nada les cuesta dejar unas líneas a Mary para que se sienta bien de que su trabajo ha sido leído y ha sido aceptado por la comunidad u.u

XD Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Esto... quiero dejar otro capi del fic SasuSaku, epserando que esta vez pueda recibir más reviews TT^TT

Bueno, no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada. Mejor os dejo el segundo capi... si es que hay alguien leyendo ¬¬u

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

-¡Hinata!- grito Tenten agitando alegremente su mano para llamar la atención de la prima de su novio -¡Por aquí, y mira quien esta!- tomo la mano de Sakura y también la agito en el aire

-Tenten, Sakura chan- dijo Hinata caminando lentamente hacia ellas, llevaba un vestido largo y liso color azul cielo (tenía el cabello como en shippuden) –Hace mucho que no te veo Sakura chan- comento tímidamente recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de la peli rosa

-Has cambiado mucho- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga -¿Cómo te va a ti con Neji?-

-Mejor…- se limito a contestar sonriendo de manera muy poco perceptible

-¡Qué bueno! Tal parece que Tenten ha logrado hacer menos hiel el corazón de tu primo ¿eh?-

-S… sí- contesto Hinata -¿Cómo te ha ido Sakura?-

-Uf, pues bien supongo. Mira este vestido, en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso- dijo la peli rosa mientras se daba un par de vueltas y hacía ondear su vestido rojo y sonreía. En el fondo se sentía muy triste de tener que hacer lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir aquel hospedaje tan "cómodo" porque lo era, hasta que Madara la llamaba a su habitación. Se imagino viendo correr a sus amigas y cuando ella trataba de seguirlas una cadena sujeta a su tobillo la dejaba aquí en Konoha. ¡Como deseaba salir de ahí! Dejo de sonreír un momento para mirar hacia el piso

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- pregunto Tenten acercándose y poniéndole una mano al hombro

-¿Eh?- pregunto Sakura mientras las miraba como despertando de un largo sueño, se obligo a sonreír –Nada-

-¡Hey, Hinata, Tenten!- llamo Ino desde atrás arrastrando a un joven de cabello negro y tan pálido que parecía un muerto, el chico algo sorprendido les sonrió a todas cuando llegaron –Bueno. Les quiero presentar a Sai, Sai ellas son Hinata, Tenten y Sakura- dijo señalando a cada una de ellas mientras que ellas lo saludaban con la mano

-Hola- dijo Sai mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas

-¿Tienen mucho de conocerse?- pregunto Tenten mirando a Sai y a Ino

-Hum, no. Me lo acaba de presentar Shikamaru- dijo Ino mirando a Sai que todavía sonreía. Ino se acerco a sus amigas y les susurro para que Sai no escuchara –Él me dijo hermosa- sonrió alegremente y volvió a estar al lado de Sai

-Vaya- susurro Sakura mirándolo –Y…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Madara se puso en el centro del salón.

-Muy bien, si pudieran prestarme un poco de su atención- anuncio a pesar de que todos ya le prestaban su total atención –Así está bien, muchas gracias- dijo cordialmente –Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes el haber venido desde tan lejos a recibir a mi sobrino Sasuke que hoy ha vuelto a casa después de dos largos años y medio-

Hubo varios aplausos que hicieron eco a algunas risas y chiflidos. Sakura también aplaudió mientras sonreía. Naruto estaba gritando algo incoherente como siempre y acompañado por Kiba y Lee hacían más ruido que las cien gentes o más que estaba ahí metidas. Por el rabillo del ojo Sakura vio una melena roja y una rubia que se movían sigilosamente entre la gente y no aplaudían. Poco a poco, mientras se fueron apagando los aplausos ella giro a ver pero las dos figuras habían desaparecido.

-Vaya hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Sasuke- dijo con un tono amargo Tenten mientras apagaba sus aplausos de por si desganados, Sakura la miro con detenimiento, la noto triste –Dos años y medio ya…-

Sakura no conocía a Sasuke más que por algunas imágenes que tenía Madara entre los pasillos de la familia, aquellas que pertenecían a pinturas referentes a Itachi habían sido arrancadas y quemadas, las cuales se debía añadir eran demasiadas.

-Quizá ahora puedas hablarle- comentó Sakura sonriendo y Tenten le correspondió con otra sonrisa

-Eso espero…-

-Bueno, basta. Ahora aquí esta Sasuke- anuncio de nuevo Madara mientras Sasuke pasaba al centro y era abrazado por su tío –En tu honor hemos preparado varias piezas de baile que seguro te agradaran Sasuke, así que elige a la joven afortunada y andando, comencemos a bailar-

Sasuke miro a su tío como si se tratara de un desconocido total y asintió fijando la vista en todas las damas del lugar. Detuvo entonces su mirada enfrente del oji blanco y se acerco a él

-Jajajajaja- rió Naruto -¡Tienes que invitar a una chica Sasuke, no a Neji!- grito escandalosamente

-¡Cállate usurakantochi!- respondió el pelinegro y se acero a Neji, le susurro algo que solo él pudo escuchar. No pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo por el ceño tan fruncido que mostraba -¿Puedo?- pregunto

-Hmph. Supongo que si… pero solo un baile- respondió el oji blanco desviando la mirada

Sasuke se acerco a donde estaban Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sai. Cuando Sakura lo vio en su totalidad se dio cuenta de el por qué las mujeres gritaban con devoción e histeria mientras pasaba. Sintió latir su corazón muy rápido mientras los ojos negros del Uchiha la observaban un momento.

-Tenten- dijo a modo de saludo y se inclino -¿Me concederías esta pieza?- pregunto sin apenas dirigir una mirada a las demás

-¿Nani?- pregunto Tenten sorprendida por la petición

-Ya le he pedido permiso a Neji- y ante el comentario del Uchiha Sakura no supo hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos sorprendida de que Neji hubiera aceptado, él no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente compartido con las cosas que en sus términos se podían decir "suyas"

-Ehm… - todas las chicas miraban a Tenten esperando su respuesta –Bueno… - dijo ella mientras le tendía su mano y ambos caminaban al centro de la pista. El resto de la gente (las chicas de manera pesada e irritable) se apartaron del paso de los dos y los dejaron bailar unos treinta segundos antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Quieres llevarme a bailar, Sai?- pregunto Ino pícaramente sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de su amigo, Sai la miro y sonrió mientras asentía solo una vez, los dos se alejaron dejando a Saura y a Hinata

-Vaya…- dijo Sakura –Ino tiene tanto pegue con los chicos-

-Sí… es impresionante- comentó Hinata por lo bajo. Entonces llego Kiba y le tendió la mano a Hinata

-¿Quieres bailar, Hinata?- pregunto, Hinata negó con la cabeza pero al final también fue llevada a la pista por Kiba.

Y de nuevo Sakura se sintió mal. Mal porque simplemente nadie se le acercaba debido a su estatus de amante de Madara, pero ahora ni siquiera él se acercaba porque daba traspiés debido al vino. Suspiro mientras miraba a todos bailar y tomarse de la mano mientras danzaban. Neji malhumorado por no poder bailar con su pareja se acerco a Sakura y se cruzo de brazos.

-Hola Neji- dijo Sakura sin mirarlo realmente

-Hmph- respondió tajante el oji blanco, como siempre, seguía siendo un gran conversador

-Sí, lo mismo opino- susurro y Neji se giro a verla un el ceño fruncido -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué no bailas con nadie?- pregunto

-Por lo mismo que tú- contesto –No tengo pareja-.

-Entonces no es lo mismo que yo. A mí simplemente no me gusta bailar- contesto sin dejar de ver a Tenten que bailaba y cruzaba unas pocas palabras con Sasuke mientras danzaban

-Ah…- a Sakura no le molestaba en absoluto las pocas palabras que decía Neji, porque como muchos prefería escuchar algo inteligente a pesar de que podía salir más grosero que nada –Bueno… deberías decirle a tu amigo que entonces te deje terminar esa danza con ella- sugirió y tuvo como respuesta un bufido

-Por favor- dijo Neji mientras la miraba irritado –Aquello no me parece algo muy… ortodoxo-

-¿Y aquí quien es ortodoxo?- pregunto mirando a todos

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Neji sonrió altaneramente -¿Y por qué no me das una escusa para llevármela?- pregunto mientras le tendía la mano a Sakura. Ella lo miro con detenimiento, turnando su mirada entre la mano y los ojos blancos de Neji. Suspiro. Nunca había nadie que osara tomar la mano de ella sabiendo que era la amante de Madara, pero siéndose sincera, es por eso que Neji le agradaba. Igual cuando se trataba de Tenten y de estar con ella simplemente todo se podía ir a la mierda. Le sonrió y tomo su mano.

Ambos avanzaron por entre toda la gente que rodeaba ya a las cuantas parejas que se habían animado a bailar junto a Uchiha Sasuke y su compañera de baile. Al fin llegaron al centro del salón. Neji rodeo la cintura de Sakura y le tomo de la mano mientras ella le pasaba una mano por el cuello, y con el ritmo lento de la música comenzaron a danzar.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Sakura procuro no mirar a nadie más y concentrarse simplemente en seguir los pasos de Neji, que al contraste de los suyos parecía ser bruscos y un tanto torpes. Se sintió extrañada ya que realmente cuando veía a Tenten y a Neji bailar, parecían complementarse. Internamente se rió de Neji.

Para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta estaban casi rozando los pasos de Tenten que la miraba sonriendo ampliamente y mirando a Neji. Sakura reparo en el compañero de Tenten. ¡Demonios! Podían colgarla si algún día hubiera visto a un hombre tan apuesto como ese pelinegro. No la miraba y no dejaba de observar algún punto distante, donde parecía haberse perdido hace unos momentos. Neji hizo que Sakura girara y luego detuvo su baile para acercarse un poco a Sasuke.

-Si no te importa cambiar pareja, Sasuke- dijo con tono amable pero más que una petición parecía un tanto como una amenaza. Sasuke despertó de sus pensamientos para mirar a Neji con el ceño fruncido, pero no tardo en detenerse y ofrecer la mano de Tenten a Neji. Sakura se dio cuenta de cómo podía molestarle aquello, y quizá no querría bailar con ella.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato, Sasuke- dijo Tenten mientras le sonreía a Sakura y se retiraba con la mano de Neji a bailar lo último de la pieza. Sakura miro a Sasuke que parecía molesto por el cambio de pareja, y la miraba de arriba abajo, no pudo evitar sin embargo sonrojarse ante la fiera mirada del Uchiha. Sasuke se lamió los labios y dedico una sonrisa forzada a Sakura, ella en cambio le dedico un gesto con la cabeza y sin decir nada trato de retirarse del círculo que formaban la pareja danzante.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto la voz de Sasuke y por alguna razón a Sakura se le estremeció el cuerpo y le latío más fuerte el corazón -¿No desea terminar la pieza?- sonrió socarronamente por no agregar de manera arrogante

Sakura que no se consideraba una mujer fácil lo miro y le sonrió un poco, Sasuke la miro con la ceja levantada, preguntándose el por qué ella no parecía rendirse a su encanto tal como lo hacía Tenten… dentro de él algo se sintió marchitar unos segundos

-Pues parece que le he importunado el baile- comentó Sakura mirando a Sasuke y tratando de sonar amable

-Bueno, eso no es algo realmente importante- dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos, Sakura retiro su mirada de la de él -¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto

-Soy Haruno Sakura- respondió secamente

-¡Vaya!- dijo él mientras miraba el techo del salón –Un nombre bien escogido al parecer, puesto que su cabello es realmente muy parecido al cerezo-

Si aquello pretendía ser un cumplido, pues lo había logrado. Sakura le sonrió de manera "especial" –Muchas gracias. Y veo que los rumores del supuesto Sasuke Uchiha eran ciertos. Tan apuesto e imponente que nadie le puede negar nada- mientras decía aquello no pudo evitar mirar hacia Neji y Tenten

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke sonriéndole, un brillo le ilumino sus oscuros ojos e hizo que a Sakura se le estremeciera la piel, se paso una mano sobre el brazo tratando de darse un poco de calor, aunque el calor ya la cohibía por dentro.

Se quedaron varios minutos mirándose con detenimiento, como si trataran de especular cómo sería la velada si se quedaban a conversar más tiempo. Sasuke aún no dejaba de sonreír altaneramente y miraba a Sakura con detenimiento e interés. Dentro de la cabeza de Sakura se formulaban muchas preguntas incompletas, hasta que por fin una mano rodeo su cintura. La sonrisa de Sasuke se fue desapareciendo y su rostro sereno se quedo impasible ante el rostro de Madara que sonreía amargamente.

-Veo que ya conoces a Sakura- comentó Madara con un tono de voz burlón -¡Qué bien! ¡No quedaría más perfecto! Me has ahorrado tener que presentártela… ese Neji- susurro con cierto deje de molestia. Sakura se estremeció entre el brazo de Madara, un tanto molesta por la interrupción del tiempo y espacio inexistentes. Sasuke sonrió de nuevo un poco menos perceptible.

-Vaya que sí, es todo un caso- respondió con suma molestia y el ceño fruncido, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse porque es que ese pelinegro parecía tenerle tanto desprecio a Neji, bien cierto era que Neji no era el mejor amigo, pero tampoco podía ser tan detestable. Las palabras del sobrino de Madara parecían escupir amargo veneno.

-Ya lo creo Sasuke- comentó Madara de manera que le indico a su sobrino que la conversación se había acabado, Sakura supo que ahora tenía que ser exhibida de nuevo como lo que era de Madara, por haber sido vista bailando con Neji y luego con Sasuke. Aquello no podía ser una buena presentación, aunque Sakura no se molestaba en expresar lo que pensaba muchas veces, a veces podía desear con todas sus fuerzas golpear a Madara.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que me retirare- dijo Sasuke haciendo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza –Tío Madara, jovencita Sakura los veo más tarde-

-Oh, claro- dijo Madara –Lamento oír que no te podrás quedar a conversar un poco más- ante la mención de algo tan hipócrita Sakura giro a verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido, y Sasuke solo se limitó a asentir y dar media vuelta para perderse entre el mundo de gente que ocupaban el salón.

-Muy bien Sakura- le dijo Madara una vez que su sobrino se hubo ido –No deberías de estarte presentando así con todos. Mira, mejor deja de andar dando vueltas por todos lados como pajarillo perdido y vete a tu habitación, te alcanzo en unos veinte minutos-

Sakura asintió decepcionada de no poder quedarse más y comenzó a andar, sintió la mirada lasciva de Madara posada en su espalda y sintió su corazón estremecerse dentro de su pecho hasta marchitarse. Discretamente salió del salón. Sin poder evitarlo giro a ver si de casualidad volvía a ver esos ojos negros. Al no encontrarlos en un vistazo rápido se resigno y salió del lugar definitivamente. Por el largo pasillo adornado por algunos cuadros y con alfombra roja se recrimino estar pensando en el sobrino de Madara.

* * *

><p>Sasuke no gustaba de pasar tiempo con las jóvenes que asistían a las mencionadas fiestas prodigiosas de su tío. Sinceramente no había chica que le llamara la atención además de Tenten, y eso había sido lo peor que pudo haberle pasado. Se estremeció mientras caminaba hacia una de las terrazas. S paró frente al barandal y miró el oscuro cielo. A penas iluminado por unas cuantas estrellas, el cielo oscuro le recordaba los ojos de Itachi, que parecían sumirlo en una desesperación profunda.<p>

-¿Por qué te has salido de la fiesta, dattebayo?- pregunto su rubio amigo, en un gesto distraído Sasuke se limito a encogerse de hombros -¡Vamos Sasuke! Es la primera vez que nos vemos desde hace tantos años! No puedes solamente estar pensando en quedarte solo acá afuera- susurro esta vez Naruto mientras se acomodaba al lado del pelinegro

-¿A qué has venido?- pregunto Sasuke molesto

-Pues… hace dos años y medio que no te veo. Desde que te fuiste con Orochimaru, y no has contestado las cartas que ninguno te ha mandado-

-Hmph- bufo el pelinegro –No he tenido tiempo para atender ese tipo de tonterías-

-No puedes llamar tonterías al cariño que te tienen tus amigos- contesto Naruto un poco molesto, pero ya habituado al comportamiento cortante de Sasuke -¡Cielos Sasuke! Deberías empezar apreciar el que tengas amigos a pesar de esa actitud tan… tan…tuya-

-Cállate baka- contesto el Uchiha sin mirarlo

-¡no me digas que me calle, teme!-

-Entonces no me obligues a hacerlo- contesto el pelinegro girando a ver a su amigo y sonriendo levemente. Naruto se limito a mirarlo con una expresión zorruna y luego le sonrió

-Ja, veo que no has cambiado nada Sasuke- respondió Naruto dándole unos golpes en el hombro.

Sasuke sonrió aunque menos. Realmente Naruto decía conocerlo, y saber si había cambiado o no. Pero Naruto no se daba cuenta de que Sasuke ahora había cambiado, sabía que tenía que matar a Itachi, y ahora tenía las bases para hacerlo, y además el odio no le faltaba. Gracias a todas esas horas de entrenamiento con Orochimaru, había aprendido tantas cosas, que si se batiera en duelo con Naruto en este momento, podría partirle aquel orgullo zorruno que siempre tenía a la hora de combatir, y dejarle en claro de una buena vez, quien era el mejor.

Dentro del salón aún se escuchaban los tenues sonidos de la música mientras iba bajando de tonalidades mientras que las parejas comenzaban a detenerse y aplaudir con devoción a los músicos. Sasuke giro a verlas y tratar de encontrar a Tenten y Neji. Naruto volvió a palmear su hombro y Sasuke giro a verlo. Ahora su rubio amigo no tenía aquel resplandeciente brillo en sus ojos azules.

-Sasuke… ¿qué hay sobre lo de tu hermano?- pregunto tratando de hacerlo con el más tacto posible. Sasuke bufo por lo bajo mientras que su ceño se fruncía notoriamente –Ya veo-

-No importa- susurro Sasuke con voz molesta y ronca –Encontraré a Itachi así le tenga que dar mil vueltas al mundo, y entonces… lo mataré. Le haré pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir-

-Sasuke- susurro Naruto, pero esta vez no fue correspondido por nada más que Sasuke apretando los puños hasta convertir sus nudillos en marcas más blancas que su propia piel –Bueno, lamento haberlo mencionado-

Permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos mientras la calma y la razón regresaban poco a poco a la mente de Sasuke.

-Será mejor que volvamos- dijo Naruto y camino hacia el salón con los brazos entrelazados detrás de la nuca en un gesto relajado. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada, y luego de lanzar un breve suspiro le siguió el paso. De pronto volteo hacia atrás con violencia -¿Eh? ¿Sasuke, pasa algo?- pregunto el rubio notando el brusco cambio de comportamiento que había tenido su amigo

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos buscando en algún punto del jardín, seguro de que había visto algo fuera de lo normal. Puede que no hubiera pasado ahí mucho en estos últimos dos años y medio, de hecho ese poco rayaba en nada. Pero conocía aquel jardín como la palma de su mano, solía dar paseos con su madre e Itachi cuando pequeño, así que intuía que algo estaba diferente.

-Sasuke…- susurro Naruto mirando hacia donde los ojos negros de Sasuke miraban, justo en uno de los árboles a los que no les daba ni pizca de luz -¿Qué es, Sasuke?-

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Sasuke se girara a ver a Naruto. Y volviera a suspirar –No es nada- respondió mientras caminaba y le daba la espalda a un confundido Naruto que luego de turnar su mirada entre Sasuke y el árbol corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-¡Eh, espera, Sasuke!- grito mientras alcanzaba al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>-No nos han visto Sasori no danna, hum- afirmó una voz grave detrás de uno de los árboles mientras miraba al Uchiha alejarse junto con el Uzumaki. Su ojo derecho resplandecía con unas tonalidades de azul celeste mientras se levantaba el rubio cabello del otro ojo, donde llevaba un aparato electrónico. Sonreía eficazmente.<p>

-Al parecer no- contesto un chico de hebras rojizas que estaba cruzado de brazos en el otro lado del árbol y con los ojos cerrados –Pero he de decir que estuvo cerca- abrió sus ojos dejando ver unas orbes color café serenas y llenas de experiencias

-¿Y cuándo vamos a por él, hum?- pregunto el rubio

-Hmph- el pelirrojo giro a ver el salón de baile –Hidan nos dará la señal. Solo espero por su bien, no me haga esperar-

-Jejeje, usted siempre tan impaciente danna, hum- rió el rubio por lo bajo sin mirar a su maestro.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí acaba el capi :D<p>

por favor si estaís leyendo, dejen un review que nada os cuesta OwO harán muy feliz a Mary y si la historia les interesa, pues será seguida.

Gracias y hasta luego sempais :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mmm... it´s so sad TT^TT Demo~ En realidad no puedo evitar querer seguir con la historia ¬w¬ Y LO HARÉ HASTA QUE ME QUEDE SIN IDEAS! lo cual... puede que pase dentro de uno o dos ó.o

**lila-chan13: Te agradezco mucho que sigas leyendo el fic ^^ y si sigues ahí... este lo dedico para tí. Mary is a good girl :D**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Aún por los pasillos se escuchaban los sonoros aplausos que lanzaban los invitados, Sakura mientras tanto, caminaba solitaria por los pasillos mirando el suelo. Esta iba a ser otra de esas noches largas en que se la pasaba sola hasta que Madara llegaba. Suspiro con fuerza y se sintió nuevamente un ave enjaulada. Su habitación era la última del quinto piso de la mansión, situada ahí porque a Madara no le gustaba que nadie le viera a menos que aquel día él decidiera presumirla.

Sí, ella sabía que era una chica bonita. Entendía perfectamente que su pasado la había llevado a esto, a ser la amante de Madara. Se lo debía, y cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que la presumía trataba de recordarse que eso era cierto. Que no podía hacer nada. Que no le quedaba por hacer nada, y ya que, la verdad es que las cosas no resultaban tan malas. Del fondo del pasillo se escucharon los pasos de una persona que corría en dirección a ella. Sakura giro a ver, curiosa de quien podía andar corriendo por aquellos pasillos sabiendo que era una de las cosas que más detestaba Madara en sus invitados, y no es que tampoco algún día llegará a pensar que alguien se pondría a correr por ahí.

-¡Sakura chan!- grito la conocida voz de Naruto a sus espaldas, le dedico una sonrisa efímera y se detuvo con las manos entrelazadas y tronándose los dedos con nerviosismo -¿A dónde es que vas si la fiesta acaba de empezar?- pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro

-Hola Naruto- susurro la chica nerviosamente –Bueno yo… quería…- miro a todos lados, como si fuera a sacar una buena mentira de algún objeto inanimado pues era lo único que había ahí

-Sasuke acaba de llegar, ya te he visto bailando con él- su sonrisa se fue apagando mientras su rostro tomaba una forma especulativa -¿Y eso ha sido, por qué?- pregunto poniendo su mano como si se tratara de un detective. Sakura lanzó un suspiro de frustración

-Ya lo sé Naruto- contesto con voz un tanto molesta –Pero me ha empezado a doler la cabeza- mintió y luego sonrió como si hubiera encontrado la solución a cualquier problema

-Oh, nada que un buen ponche no pueda dejar atrás- aseguro Naruto con una nueva sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro, Sakura lo miro confundida

-¿Bromeas Naruto? ¡Ponche es lo peor que puedes tomar cuando te duele la cabeza!- grito un poco sorprendida de la ingenuidad de su amigo

-¿En serio? A mí siempre me ha funcionado- susurro el rubio entrecerrando los ojos

-¡Eso es porque eres un raro!- grito Sakura evitando las ganas de golpear a Naruto, lo logro por los pelos

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo Sakura chan… no te puedes ir si la fiesta apenas a…-

La frase del rubio fue cortada a la mitad cuando un gran estruendo se escucho desde el salón de los invitados, había parecido mucho a un grito de terror. Sakura y Naruto giraron sus miradas hacia donde provenía el grito y luego de quedarse estáticos por un par de segundos salieron corriendo por el pasillo al salón.

-¡Eres un idiota!- grito el pelirrojo mirando con furia a un rubio que parecía bastante preocupado -¡Le has dado al Uchiha!-

Ambos permanecían escondidos entre las sombras. De la mano del rubio colgaba una pistola que humeaba del cañón. Deidara simplemente miraba horrorizado como el humo se perdía en el cielo, mientras que Sasori maldecía con cualquier palabra obscena que se le venía en mente.

-¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Hidan lo ha estropeado todo! Hum- grito en su defensa bajando el cañón del arma.

-¡Ahora eso no importa, hay que largarnos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren!- grito el pelirrojo mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa al rubio y lo jalaba arrastrándolo por todo el jardín –La próxima vez yo mismo me hare cargo de deshacernos de Madara y Orochimaru ¡Ustedes son un par de inútiles sin cerebro!-

-Lo siento mucho, hum- dijo el rubio mientras era arrastrado, después de un segundo hizo a un lado la mano de Sasori y echaron a correr los dos hacia la salida de las tierras Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke!- grito alguien entre el tumulto de gente mientras Sasuke se sujetaba con fuerza el hombro herido que manaba sangre y ya había manchado su elegante camisa blanca. Sasuke no reconoció la voz en seguida, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había sido Kiba, ahora le estaban haciendo coro su perro Akamaru, Lee y después todos los invitados.

Madara estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a su lado Orochimaru, que también miraba atónito a Sasuke con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Maldita sea…- susurro Sasuke tratando de ignorar el profundo dolor que le atravesaba los nervios.

-Sasuke- susurro Orochimaru. Parpadeo varias veces y luego dejo caer la copa de vino para agacharse a atender a Sasuke. A su lado estaba un chico de pelo plateado y ojos violeta que miraba fastidiado la escena, tenía un traje de camarero y una charola en la que posaban cinco copas de vino que estaban tamborileándose de un lado a otro por el constante temblor del joven.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde está Sakura?- grito Madara buscando con la mirada a la peli rosa sin éxito.

-No te preocupes Sasuke- dijo con voz firme Orochimaru mientras le retiraba la mano a Sasuke de su hombro y le ponía la suya, aplicando una fuerte presión –Vas a estar bien-

-Me han tirado una bala- dijo Sasuke mirando a Orochimaru con el ceño fruncido, molesto más que adolorido -¿Y te dices que voy a estar bien?-

-Trae a Sakura- ordeno Madara al peli plateado que solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera ahí para que le dieran ordenes. Además, no tenía idea de quién era Sakura

-Sí- dijo el peli plateado y soltó la charola, las copas se hicieron añicos. Él corrió hasta que estuvo lejos de Madara y salió del edificio maldiciendo.

-¡Jopetas, esos dos idiotas lo han echado a perder! ¡Por Jashin que los voy a matar, estúpidos artistas ateos!- y con eso se perdió en la negrura de la noche.

Dentro del edificio se abrió la puerta que conducía del salón a la mansión y de ella aparecieron Naruto y Sakura. Ino llego precipitada al lado de sus amigos y tomo de la mano a Sakura, dejando a Naruto un poco confundido cuando se la llevo a la fuerza.

-¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto la peli rosa procurando no pisar el vestido y caer.

-Es Sasuke. Alguien le ha disparado- explico la rubia mientras comenzaba a empujar a los invitados para que la dejaran pasar junto a su amiga que aún no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y evitaba hacer caer a la gente cuando pasaba.

-¿Pero… por qué?- pregunto Sakura mientras llegaban a donde ahora estaba tendido en el suelo Sasuke con los ojos apretados y la boca solo como una fina línea, de sus ropas manaba un liquido carmín que había manchado parte del suelo y su ropa ahora estaba completamente empapada. Sakura lo miro un momento antes de comprender que aquello, no era sake ni vino, era sangre.

-Sakura- dijo Madara, por primera vez en su vida, Sakura escuchaba un ligero toque de miedo o pánico en su voz y lo miro sorprendida –Cúralo-

Sin ser capaz de decir absolutamente nada, Sakura se hizo a un lado el largo vestido y se arremango las mangas y se arrodillo al lado de Sasuke. Él abrió los ojos levemente y miró a Sakura. Sakura sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago mientras cruzo su mirada con la de él, después giro a ver a los invitados.

-Necesito algo que me sirva como venda- dijo cortante. Tenten se acercó a ella justo pasados unos segundos y se agacho para tomar de su vestido y arrancarlo de una manera rápida y sin titubear. Sakura la miro unos segundos mientras ella extendía la tela de su vestido rojo y la miraba con decisión.

-Usa esto, rápido Sakura- dijo Tenten.

-Bien- respondió Sakura pasados unos segundos de trance silencioso. Giro a ver a Sasuke que ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos y aún no apartaba sus orbes negros de su rostro. Sintió que la temperatura le subía. Con algo de timidez puso la tela en su boca y llevo sus manos al saco de Sasuke y comenzó a desabotonarlo. Sasuke lanzó un quejido de molestia y llevo su mano a la de Sakura, sujetándola por la muñeca- ¿Qué esta haciendo?- pregunto pero Sasuke se limito a seguir mirándola.

-Sasuke- susurro Tenten y luego de unos segundos Sasuke le soltó la mano a Sakura y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sakura siguió con su tarea y al descubrir el pecho de Sasuke y ver el pequeño agujero que atravesaba su hombro, se olvido de aquella sensación de timidez. Tomo la tela y comenzó a envolverla en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Al día siguiente Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, a excepción de unos peculiares cabellos rosados. Quizá también recordaba haber ido con Orochimaru y Madara que estaban aceptando por fin unas cuantas copas de vino que un joven peli plateado les había ofrecido. Y creía ser consciente de que de pronto le había dolido demasiado el hombro, de todos ahí mirándolo como si se tratara de un fenómeno. De la voz de su tío llamando a una tal Sakura… y de nuevo la chica de cabellos rosados pasando sus delicadas manos por su pecho.

Trato de sentarse con un movimiento brusco que le causo dolor en le hombro. Soltó una maldición y se fijo en él. Ahora no estaba ahí el vestido rojo de Tenten, sino una venda blanca y estaba manchada de sangre. Su sangre.

Sasuke llevo la mano ahí y se tocó. No hubo mucho dolor pero una picazón le atravesó los nervios haciendo que se quejara en voz baja. Miró la habitación donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación estúpidamente grande, con una gran ventana a la que lo cubrían unas cortinas negras que llegaban hasta el suelo, impidiendo el paso de la luz, la lado de la cama (tamaño matrimonial) se hallaba un buró donde reposaban unas flores que desprendían un agradable olor. Trato de recordar cómo es que se llamaban, pero a su mente solo iban distintos hilos de pensamiento que no era capaz de acomodar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sasuke giró a verla con cierta sorpresa, pero sobre todo, con molestia. No estaba acostumbrado a que entraran a su habitación o su lecho sin antes llamar y anunciar su presencia. Estaba a punto de recriminar al irresponsable inepto que se atrevía a no llamar, cuando ahogo la queja en un sonido de sorpresa que escapo de sus labios.

-¡Oh! Lamento mucho importunar…- La chica de pelo rosado era la que había entrado, llevaba en sus manos unas toallas y algunas prendas limpias –Le hacía dormido-

Sasuke se limitó a voltear a otro lado. Sakura pareció no molestarse por la falta de respuesta de Sasuke y continúo entrando al cuarto. Dejó las prendas en una mesa de noche que estaba casi junto a la puerta y volvió su mirada jade a Sasuke.

Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, Sakura ya tenía una descripción de él. Y es que no importaba el grado de paciencia que los Uchiha tuvieran, Madara siempre había elogiado la capacidad de su familia para ser tan cortantes que podían partir una rosa con la mirada. Y no se dijera con las palabras. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Sasuke tenía toda la pinta de parecerse a su tío, no podía dejar de creer que quizá no lo fuera.

Con las manos en el regazo, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke procurando hacer alarde de la habilidad que tenía para mostrarse seria y respetuosa. Pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de Sasuke, supo que era inevitable no perder la cordura con él. Aquellos ojos negros (que ahora se mantenían mirando sus níveas manos con detenimiento), parecían dos abismos donde a ninguna mujer le importaría perderse y no regresar jamás. Su cabello, del mismo color, y peinado de aquella peculiar manera le provocaría enredar sus dedos entre ellos y comprobar si por ese peinado estarían enredados, o si por el contrario, se hallarían lisos como hasta esa distancia lo parecían.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó entonces Sasuke de manera cortante. Sakura se olvido de lo bella que era su voz para volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que Sasuke no era diferente a su tío.

-Vengo a ver si su herida ya no sangra- Contestó Sakura mirando el hombro de Sasuke, donde la venda todavía presentaba una pequeña mancha de sangre -¿Ya no le duele?- Preguntó.

Sasuke ni siquiera la miro y solamente negó con la cabeza una vez. Sakura, no acostumbrada a quedarse tan seria frente a las personas, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me alegro mucho de ello, Uchiha san- Dijo mientras de su vestido (el mismo que había tenido la noche anterior) sacaba otra venda –Ahora, permítame cambiarle esa venda sucia por una limpia-

Sasuke no dijo nada y volvió a limitarse a guardar silencio. Sakura, un tanto incómoda por la falta de plática del Uchiha se sentó en la cama y comenzó la tarea.

La piel de Sasuke le parecía tan perfecta. A pesar de todas las cicatrices que la cubrían y que apenas se distinguirían de no ser que te fijaras detenidamente en ellas. Sakura se preguntó si era por la blanca piel que poseía el pelinegro, o simplemente el hecho de que fuera tan bueno a la hora de combatir que nadie podía hacerle daño.

Notó que Sasuke parecía herido en su orgullo, y quizá no era para menos. Alguien lo había atacado con una pistola y aquello pudo haber resultado fatal, más que eso, humillante. Un Uchiha que moría sin dar pelea era considerado una deshonra, incluso si las circunstancias lo llevaban al caso que hubiera podido ser el de Sasuke de no haber sido la suerte.

-Su tío, Madara samma, quisiera verlo en cuanto se recupere- Dijo Sakura mientras por fin dejaba completamente al descubierto el cuerpo de Sasuke y trataba de no parecer maravillada, a pesar de que, la sangre ya le había subido a las mejillas.

Nuevamente el silencio fue su respuesta. Sakura detestaba eso, ni Neji sería tan…descortés. Bueno, quizá sí.

Terminado la tarea, Sakura se levantó de la cama y miró a Sasuke, esperando que dijera algo o al menos la mirara. Sasuke permaneció en la misma capsula invisible donde había estado segundos antes. Resignada, Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Dile a mi tío que no iré a verlo- Dijo de pronto Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura girara su cuerpo hacia él con una ceja levantada. Nadie contradecía a Madara.

-Cuando le dije que su tío decía "Me gustaría", me refería a que era una orden- Contestó con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke volvió a soltar una maldición. Su tío. A todo esto, no recordaba el si quiera por que había venido a visitarlo si tan abstraído estaba en busca de su hermano. ¡De verdad no lo recordaba! Pero bueno ¿a caso eso importaba ahora? Miró la ventana con aire ausente, aún sentía los ojos jades de Sakura puestos en él. Quizá pudiera girar a verla un momento. Ella parecía demasiado frágil como para servir y soportar a su tío.

Al final, no pudo evitar girar su cabeza y mirarla con detenimiento. El vestido rojo que había llevado la noche anterior, ahora se hallaba arrugado. Tenía unas manchas oscuras bajo los ojos, y Sasuke se pregunto si ella habría dormido en la noche. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ella era muy bonita, y que la pasada noche le había resultado todavía más bella. Incluso más que Tenten.

Ante el pensamiento sintió que algo dentro de él volvía a quebrarse. Pensar en Tenten siempre le resultaba doloroso. Siempre, incluso cuando eran muy amigos.

-Si desea, puedo decirle a Madara que lo irá a ver más tarde. Ahora, no lo obligará a ir si esta malherido- Dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con sus manos. Al darse cuenta de que lo hacía, las bajo y comenzó a apretar la tela del vestido entre sus dedos.

Sasuke no giró a verla, y no pensaba responderle. Sin embargo, le pareció demasiado grosero hacerlo, después de todo, aquella atención que le estaba dando ya era algo por lo cual agradecer.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que se limitó a decir Sasuke aún sin levantar la mirada. Sakura asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Luego, con pasos silenciosos salió de la habitación.

El silencio fue lo que siguió al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sasuke no miró hacia donde había estado la peli rosa. Tenía una extraña sensación de reconocimiento que no sabía de dónde venía. Tres golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su ensoñación. Sasuke se limitó a hacer un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Sasuke kun?- Preguntó una voz masculina y aguda. Sasuke se sintió nuevamente molesto al reconocer la voz de Orochimaru -¿puedo pasar?-

Sasuke no respondió. Orochimaru sin decir más anuncios de pedir permiso, entró al cuarto. Llevaba los cabellos largos sujetos en una coleta baja, su traje estaba igualmente arrugado, y unas manchas moradas cruzaban el borde de sus ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó mientras iba a sentarse a un lado del pelinegro -¿Esa chica, Haruno Sakura, no se ha portado mal contigo verdad?- Soltó una risa algo maliciosa.

Sasuke se preguntó porque aquel comentario lo decepcionaba, a caso ¿estaba esperando que ella…? Giro su penetrante mirada hacia Orochimaru.

-¿Quién ha sido?- Preguntó cortante, sin titubear si quiera. Orochimaru, tomado por sorpresa, ahogo su risa en un segundo. Sus amarillentos ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de Sasuke, suspiró.

-Siempre he considerado esto como una de tus mejores cualidades, Sasuke kun- Dijo mientras resignado baja la cabeza. Sasuke no dijo nada, y siguió esperando la respuesta, Orochimaru volvió a levantar la vista –No sabemos quién ha sido, obviamente. Han ocultado muy bien su rastro. Sea como sea, no creo que tú hayas sido su principal objetivo, Sasuke. Creemos también que hubo varios implicados, y sabemos que uno de ellos fue el mesero que estaba con nosotros, aquel ojivioleta tan amable…-

-¿Por qué piensan eso?- Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, como si acabaran de insultarlo.

-Madara lo envió en busca de Sakura, pero ese chico nunca regreso- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros –Es una suerte que la bala no te haya dado en el corazón. Madara está bastante preocupado. Anoche creía perderte, estabas desangrándote…-

Sasuke bufó mientras retiraba su mirada a la puerta. No le interesaba nada más de lo que le pudiera decir Orochimaru.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Matta ne~ sempais :D<p>

y va en serio, si estaís leyendo dejen review ¬¬ incluso los que no estan inscritos pueden hacer esfuerzo en apretar "Review"

Sempais, no les cuesta nada...

si no... si no...MATARE A SAKURA, MUAJAJAJA

No no es cierto ^^ x algo de ella estoy escribiendo ¿nooo?


End file.
